osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 32: Osomatsu and Todomatsu
is the thirty second episode (seventh in the second season) of Osomastu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets (and their cavemen and elderly woman counterparts) *Sousou *Miwa & Kumi *Dekapan *Dayon Plot The episode is split into two major and one minor segments. Cavematsu-san III The episode starts in a similar fashion to Episode 28, with the six cavemen encountering two mating Mammoths. This time they make a slingshot and throw themselves into the female mammoth, killing her as well as themselves. In the modern day, both the mammoth and the six cavemen are exhibits in a museum, with a guide claiming the reason of the presence of human remains unknown. The elderly Girlymatsu-sans watch the exhibits in awe. Sangokushi-san The second segment is set in the Three Kingdoms period. The Sextuplets manage to occupy a small area in the middle of the three kingdoms in China (as the "Matsu" kingdom). The realm literally consists of six people: * The red-gowned Emperor. * A peach-loving strategist. * A brave general. * A barbarian king who takes a dump everywhere. * A youthful-talent. * A corrupt chancellor. One day they decide to unify China, so they open up a map and decide which country to attack. They deem the Wei 魏 too strong (of having the character of 鬼 "ogre" incorporated), and the barbarian king claims he doesn't like the word 虫 "worm" in Shu 蜀, which leaves them with the kingdom of Wu 吳. The Matsu-emperor and his court then set off for Wu, but gets tired near a forest. As they lament themselves taking the quest too seriously, a warrior suddenly collapses in front of them. The Matsus saves him and the emperor asks for his name. Turns out the warrior is Sousou, but none of the Matsu's recognize him or his occupation (i.e. the Great Chancellor of China). Upon hearing Sousou's wish to return to the Battle of Red Cliffs, the Matsu's express concern of Sousou's state of health and urge him to go home. Sousou is moved by their tenderness and honesty, and remarks that they might actually be the ones who would bring an end to this continuous war. The next day, the Matsu's reach the Red Cliffs and decide to step in, only to be butchered by soldiers from both sides. Over the cliff, Sousou watches over the scene, lamenting himself mistakenly entrusting the Matsu's. Osomatsu and Todomatsu Atsushi has set up a mixer for Todomatsu (Totty) with two girls. Totty decides to bring Osomatsu with him (because he has won at horse-racing and thus has money for the dinner), but warning him not to act pervy, and even phones Jyushimatsu to stand-in as to threat the eldest brother. Not wanting to lose the chance of "graduating from virginity", Osomatsu relents. At the mixer, the two girls (named Miwa and Kumi) start chatting with Todomatsu, and with their revealing clothes, Osomatsu eventually loses his calmness, starting with mentioning the girls' "boobs". Seeing the girls' annoyed reaction, Totty is outraged and tries to contain the situation, even acting eccentricly to cover up for Osomatsu. Finally Totty brings his eldest brother to the bathroom and accuses him of his rudeness, but Osomatsu refuses, claiming that it's too hard to control himself and he no longer cares about failure, causing Totty to relent. As the girls get ready to leave (out of disgust), Osomatsu and Todomatsu returns. Osomatsu starts being frank and the girls at first accuse him for being pervy, and the three begin arguing. After some beers, though, the girls eventually hook up with Osomatsu. Silently discouraged by the scene, Todomatsu heads home, telling himself being "good" and "lovely" on the way. The next day, Osomatsu meet the two girls at Akatsuka train station and offers company, but the girls claim that they were just pretending to have fun during the mixer, and declares wanting nothing from Osomatsu. The episode ends with a confused Osomatsu promptly collapsing on the street. Gallery Trivia *All 6 of Girlymatsu-san make guest appearenaces, as elderly women again after Episode 19. *Sousou 's voice is by Yasunori Matsumoto . He voiced the same character in Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokishi. *Jyushimatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes